


Go Fetch

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [58]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Auryn being severely disappointed, Deviates From Canon, Family, Future, Gen, Kai being a pest as usual, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auryn really should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #58 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Auryn - 17, Kai - 45 

  


  


"Bullshit."

"It's not bullshit."

"There's no way that's a Mark of Mastery exam."

"It's _my_ Mark of Mastery exam. You want to pass, don't you?"

Auryn glared at his uncle, who only smirked at him while he lounged on the couch. What a con. There was _no way_ it was that easy. Especially considering that Kai tended to use his lessons as an opportunity to beat him into the ground.

In front of Nico and Amelia too, which was just humiliating. He crossed his arms, blue eyes narrowing as he watched the older man through his bangs. He was just messing with him, trying to be irritating as usual...but what if he wasn't? What if he was giving him a break for once?

Auryn shifted from one foot to the other, grumbled under his breath, then whirled around to stalk into the kitchen. Chips, chips...where the hell-

"Did you rearrange the cupboards since I was here yesterday?"

"That was 'Jem." 

He could hear the laughter in Kai's voice and rolled his eyes, tugging on a door. Why was it sticking? "Since when does she- OW!"

He staggered back, grabbing at his forehead. Kai laughed at him outright this time, leaning up enough to peer into the kitchen.

"Still alive in there?"

" _Yes_ , damn it. You didn't booby trap the kitchen for laughs, right?"

"Naw, too much effort. That door always sticks."

Auryn was pretty sure it never had before (after all, this was practically his second home; he and Nico had been joined at the hip since childhood), but decided not to call him on it and instead checked the rest of the shelves. Nope, no chips.

"So I fail if I don't bring you chips."

"Yep."

He shut the cupboard and leaned back against the counter, rubbing at his head lightly. _Bring him chips_. He could search the rest of the kitchen, or...Kai didn't say _where_ he had to get the chips from. Smirking, he opened a small Light Corridor in midair and reached in, fumbling around. Ruler, binder, half-empty bag of-

"Got 'em!"

Triumphant, he yanked them through the portal, letting it close. Whew, he'd felt _that_ one. His dad was right, he really did need more practice. Auryn went back into the living room and tossed the bag at Kai, who caught it, eyeing it with an unreadable expression.

"Looks like you picked up one of my tricks; your dad'll love that. Part two of your exam's tomorrow. Meet me out front at seven and wear your boots, we're going to the Maw."

"Aw, c'mon! You said I'd pass if I brought you chips!"

"I thought you knew me better than that. I never said it was the _whole_ thing." Kai grinned and held out the bag. "Hungry?"

" **No**."


End file.
